Growed Down!
by Boredx2
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting again and they are fighting while they are fighting Sesshomaru, who fades out into the trees. One young girl is sitting in a tree watching over the Hanyou and the Miko, as she calls them. [For FULL Summ, look at Profile]
1. Grow Up, Inuyasha!

Jay: New Story!

Jenn: Old story... you were just too lazy to put it up.

Jay: Well, I'm not now!

Jenn: Wow, I haven't seen this fic in a LONG while. This is back when used to write our stories in a spiral notebook.

Jay: I know. I wonder where that thing got to...

Jenn: While she's pondering, we do not own Inuyasha. That glory goes to Rumiko Takahashi. However, we do own this story.

Jay: Have fun reading!

Jenn: And review or I'll come back and give you a freaking purple heart!!

Jay: Jenn!!

**Chapter 1 - Grow up, Inuyasha**

"Beat it, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled drawing her arrow in her bow. Inuyasha stood right next to her, with a drawn Tetsiaga.

Sesshoumaru stood at the edge of the forest with his emotionless eyes and mask.

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard, you know you will never get the Tetsiaga, so why are you trying? Fucker, you can't even hold it!" Inuyasha said and laughed. Kagome glared at Inuyasha for his language.

Sesshoumaru saw this and a small smirk appeared on his lips then vanished.

Inuyasha was staring at Sesshoumaru but did not see the smirk appear or disappear. He was glaring daggers at him until he glanced at Kagome. Kagome was giving Inuyasha the same glare he was giving Sesshoumaru but it was fiercer. "Nani?"

"Language, Inuyasha. Language," she said and aimed her bow back at Sesshoumaru who seemed to be gone! "Where'd he go?!"

"You will meet me soon, dear brother. And I will have Tetsaiga," Sesshoumaru's voice bellowed through the clearing. Inuyasha growled as Sesshoumaru's voice stopped and he was gone.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome; she was still glaring at him. He looked at her in confusion as he put away Tetsaiga. "Nani?"

She looked behind her shoulder at Shippo and back to Inuyasha. He saw what she did and the fire-like expression she had and he knew what was going to happen next.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked pleadingly, "Kagome, please, no…" he started to back away from her.

Her head was shaking with anger as she began to approach him. She uttered one word, very quiet, but very effective. The one word she uttered was, "Osuwari."

"No…oomph," Inuyasha yelled as he plummeted to the ground from the glow of the rosary around his neck.

"Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari," she said very quiet, like the first one, her bangs shadowing her eyes. She found that it wouldn't matter if she shows her anger or not because when she said osuwari and when she yelled it when she was angry, it had the same effect. So she decided she didn't want to lose her voice over Inuyasha anymore. In addition, she found out that the rosary pulls him down faster when she is calm.

(ANYWAY!)

The hole Inuyasha was in glowed and got three feet deeper, and he lost consciousness. Kagome didn't care; she just turned her heel and left the hanyou in his four-foot hole. On her way back, Sango and Miroku looked horrified, scared of Kagome.

"Grow up, Inuyasha," she said, picked up Shippo and walked in the hut they were staying in.

"I see the hanyou and the miko don't get along too well," a beautiful young lady said as she watched Kagome walk off with Shippo in her arms and sango and Miroku trailing behind.

"The taiyoukai doesn't seem to get along with the hanyou or the miko, either," she said to herself making mental notes as she went.

Out of no where, the young lady heard the demon exterminator yell, "HENTAI!" and her hand flew to the monk's face, making contact.

The young lady just laughed, "And they are in love."

"Woah…" Inuyasha muttered as he carried his hurting body out of its four-foot hole. "Ouch, that wench is going to pay. I will make her pay."

Inuyasha swayed once he was on his feet. He slowly made his way back to the hut in the pure darkness, back and forth, as he went.

The young lady pointed her finger in the dark and her finger lit up. The ball of light floated at the tip of her finger.

This young lady was a well-known sorceress. Her name was Kokushi. She used to serve the east lord but that was before he abused her. She fled from him and took one thing with her and that's when it called.

"Little sister? Kokushi? What are you doing up here?" A girl looking just like Kokushi in everyway except that Kokushi's eyes where clear, giving them a white look to her eyes, due to a birth defect.

They are twins. Their features are amazingly beautiful. They have pointed ears, and pointed fingernails, which are clear showing the pinkness of their skin under their nails. Their hair, beautiful, pearly, silky, white, ends at the starting of their legs. In the middle of their forehead, not a crescent moon but, a gem, pure black on the inside and blood red on the outside, blending into the blackness in the middle. On the lower outside of their eyes, is the same size gem but it is horizontal not vertical like the one on their forehead. Their skin is a milky creamed with a light skin tone. Their lips are a luscious ruby gloss, glistening in the light of Kokushi's lit finger.

"Reiba?" Kokushi looked at her twin, ignoring her big sister's earlier question of what she was going up in the tree.

"Kokushi, you know not to mess with other's lives," Reiba said. She looked at Kokushi, who looked put out. Reiba shook her head. _Kokushi, don't you know how much trouble you were in the last time you played with someone else's life?_

_Yes_, another voice came into Reiba's head. Kokushi looked very annoyed at the mirror in front of her. She turned away, folding her arms. _You take the fun out of everything, Reiba, _she said, telepathically.

Reiba took a hold of Kokushi's chin and turned her head to face her. "I will let you," Reiba said, Kokushi's face lit up, "only, you _have_ to let me in on it!" Reiba smiled and laughed.

"Okay, so I was thinking, since the taiyoukai is the hanyou's older brother, and the miko is motherly…" Kokushi started.

"Thinking about this long, have you?" Reiba said, simpering at the two-minute younger version of her.

"In fact, I just thought of it from the way I acted just a second ago and what the miko said to the hanyou," said Kokushi smirking back.

Reiba's navy blue eyes got bigger as her pupils grew into cat-like slits. She almost stuttered as she spoke, "Yoou mean…?" and she left Kokushi to fill in the rest, which she did.

Kokushi just slyly grinned as she held out her hands. "You in?"

Reiba's eyes cleared back to their navy hue and she put the same sly grin. "You bet," the eldest twin said and took both of her sister's hands. "The miko first?"

Receiving a nod from Kokushi, they closed their eyes, and their faces went emotionless as they began to chant, "Shrink the bones and send her back, not to advance…"

Chapter 1 End 

Jay: What Jenn said before about a Purple Heart, she was kidding!

Jenn: You so sure?

Jay: Actually, no.

Jenn: -smirks-

Jay: You see, a Purple Heart is not exactly a good award, nor is it a bad one, really.

Jenn: I think it be entertaining to be the reason as to why a person would get a purple heart. -reclines-

Jay: -stares at Jenn- Has anyone ever told you you're psychotic?

Jenn: On many occasions.

Jay: Anyway, back to the Purple Heart. A Purple Heart is a metal given to those in the military who have died or were wounded in battle.

Jenn: How much do you wanna bet everyone reading this fic googled that! -laughs-

Jay: -ignores Jenn- Jenn was talking about wounding the person to give them a Purple Heart for not reviewing.

Jenn: And I will too, if I can find their bodies in the huge pile.

Jay: Now you're being morbid!

Jenn: You say it like it's a bad thing!


	2. Frwee!

Jenn: I'm gonna pass out I'm so tired.

Jay: -is nodding off too- That's what we get for staying up all night.

Jenn: Inuyasha belongs to... -yawns-

Jay: Rumiko Takahashi... -yawns too-

Chapter 2 – Frwee 

Everyone in the hut was asleep. Kagome was in one of her sleeping bags with Shippo sleeping in her arms. Sango was in another room, to the right of Kagome's room and Miroku asleep in the room on her left. Inuyasha was conked out in the corner of Kagome's room, sitting cross-legged, with his Tetsaiga in the middle of his arms which where in the other's sleeve. His head leaned on both walls, with a soft snore.

Kagome began to stir in her sleep. Shippo rolled out of Kagome's arms, still fast asleep. Kagome's body began to shake and twitch. She glowed a dark navy blue and as fast as it appeared, it disappeared. Left in her place was a small figure, wearing Kagome's school uniform, which was too big for her. It was so big it was falling off! The little girl cuddled up on the huge pillow, which was about half the size of the human girl.

Still cuddled up to the pillow, the small girl continued to sleep in Kagome's place. Inuyasha was still asleep in the corner of Kagome's room, not knowing of the intrusion of the small girl.

"Now for the taiyoukai?" Reiba asked, with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Onward to the taiyoukai!" Kokushi yelled into the murkiness of the morning air.

Reiba laughed.

They jumped down from the tree they slept in that night after the spell had been cast to the defenseless miko.

"Care to explain to me? Why just the taiyoukai and the miko?" Reiba asked as they started to walk.

"The miko because she is the only one who knows how to take care of things when they become troublesome. And that she has the weird things in her yellow pack. I can tell she's not from around here. She also can have the hanyou eating out of her palm," Kokushi said and smiled.

Reiba laughed again.

Kokushi continued, "And the taiyoukai because he is the most powerful, and the hunkiest," Kokushi added quietly but still continued, "and his group, the oddest I've seen in a while. I followed him before I found out about his half-brother, the hanyou. He travels with a pathetic-looking toad and none-other-than a small human child," Kokushi concluded and started to think of the little girl's name.

Reiba had one more question, "Is the miko older or younger than Rin?"

Kokushi knew her sister had probed, but answered, "Younger; Rin's six and the miko is three."

"He's so hunky, huh?" Reiba laughed. Kokushi blushed.

And they walked on to find the taiyoukai.

The little girl yawned as she was the first to wake. She sat up from the sleeping bag. As she sat up, she fell through the collar of Kagome's shirt.

She stood and she was totally naked.

"Frwee," the small girl said softly as she looked down at her nude self. She giggled.

"Weee!" She yelled as she Ran out the door flap. As the door came back and hit the doorway with a thud, Inuyasha stirred from his slumber.

"What the?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. His eyes scanned the room. His eyes widened at the sight of Kagome's sleeping bag. Her clothes where on top it and it was opened. Shippo was sleeping of to the side, with his mouth wide open on his back with his arms and legs sprawled out in different directions. Inuyasha realized the loud happy child's voice outside. _Wonder who the fuck that is._

Inuyasha walked outside and saw a small girl with short raven-colored hair that was messy from sleeping that night.

"Inunasha!" the small girl cheered and ran to Iuyasha. She hugged his legs as soon as she got to him and hung on to his pants in her petite hands.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha's eyes widened.

He stood there for a second, completely in shock from Little Kagome. Without thinking, Inuyasha ripped his red haori sleeve off and ripped two slits directly across from the other. He pulled naked Kagome from his pant leg.

"Arms up," Inuyasha said surprisingly calm, and put his thumbs in the slits and pulled the rest of the sleeve in his hands. He put the ripped sleeve over Kagome. He pulled her small hands through the holes and pulled it all the way down her body.

"Jeez," he said. It was too baggy around her neck and her tummy.

Inuyasha heard a sudden slap across a face. He looked over his shoulder back at the hut. He saw an angry Sango look at a knocked out Miroku. Sango looked thunderstruck when she remembered the scene with Inuyasha and Kagome. She looked at him and smiled stupidly as he was staring right at her.

Sango heard a loud shout and the slam of the door flap.

"What's going on?" Sango muttered. She sat up and looked out of her room into Kagome's. She saw Kagome's clothes on the open sleeping bag.

Then she saw Shippo, mouth gapping in his sleep completely spread out. "He can sleep through anything," Sango laughed softly.

"I know. The shouting and the door wake you too?" a groggy voice asked.

"Yep," Sango said, seeing Miroku still half asleep.

Sango looked to see Inuyasha gone as well. She decided to go out and look for both of them. She didn't like the fact that Inuyasha was gone as well as Kagome, but Kagome wasn't wearing any clothes. This worried her. She headed for the door, but when she saw outside she froze not even halfway out of the doorway.

"Sango?" Miroku saw this. "Are you alright?" He got to the flap and unhooked one side and froze as he saw a small girl with raven hair clinging to Inuyasha's leg, completely naked.

"DWAT DA?!" Miroku exclaimed muffled as Sango's hand covered his mouth. Then her hand moved from his mouth to cover his eyes from the nude girl. _That can't be Kagome_, she thought.

Sango watched as Inuyasha took his ripped sleeve and said, "Arms up." _Wow, he cares._

"Wow, he cares," Miroku said, peeking out from behind Sango's hand. Sango looked at him as Inuyasha said, "Jeez." And she growled.

"Hentai," She whispered under her breath.

"I know," Miroku said. "Hey you wouldn't happen to have any food on ya? This could get entertaining," Miroku asked, opening the front of Sango's kimono.

Her eyes became a fiery blast, and she slapped him as hard as she could. She watched him fall to the ground, then realized she made a noise and looked at Inuyasha. She looked terrified then gave a goofy smile.

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. "What am I going to do with you?" Inuyasha thought for a second then said, "Kagome, wait here."

He rose and went toward the hut.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked once Inuyasha came into speaking distance, "Is that really Kagome?"

He didn't answer; he just kept on walking on to Kagome's yellow backpack. He dug around in her bad till he found what he was looking for – a pair of shoes. He unstrung the laces from the shoes and started back for Kagome.

"Hey, little one."

"I'm not wittle!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome looked puzzled. Did she do anything funny?

Inuyasha took one of the laces and tied it around the tiny girls waist so that the knot was in the back. He did the same to the one around her neck, but looser than the other and the knot was in the front instead of the back. "There. Now you can run around."

Kagome started to run around Inuyasha. "Weee…!"

"Oh, boy," Inuyasha said and looked at Sango and Miroku, who were laughing. "Not a word."

Chapter 2 End 

Jenn: I'm gonna pass out. You take care of the rest.

Jay: What?! Jenn!

Jenn: -is already out cold-

Jay: -smiles, tiredly- Payback's a bitch. -takes out a Sharpie and draws on Jenn's face- Review and we'll be asleep for now...


End file.
